Fix You
by Louygirl7
Summary: Lindsay Orosz. 15 almost 16. The 'problem child'. She went through a rough time and her parents have had enough of her attitude and how she's 'changed'. They're sending her to California to live with her second cousin, Chrissy. There she meets R5. One of her favorite bands. She also finds a possible love once again and even helps others find love. But she has a secret. A big one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lindsay's POV

There's only 2 more weeks left of school until summer vacation! Then there's only fun in the sun and playing at the beach all day. But before I go any further I should tell you a few things about me:

1. I'm a VERY complex 15(16 at the end of the month) year old girl. It's in your best interest if you don't try and figure me out without me explaining a few things first.

2. I've been told that my physical appearance goes with my personality a bit. I'm 5'8.5" tall. I have blonde hair and its pitch black underneath(I dyed it if you haven't guessed already), I have deep blue eyes, I wear a little makeup sometimes like some eyeliner and mascara, and I wear darkish colours nowadays.

3. Music is my life. I play a bunch of different instruments and do covers of my favourite songs and put them on my YouTube channel. I'm pretty popular if I do say so myself. I sing, play cello, string bass, bass guitar, regular guitar, piano, keyboard, a bit of violin and viola, and drums.

4. I listen to a wide variety of music. I listen to Black Veil Brides, Sleeping With Sirens, Evanescence, R5, Punk Goes Pop, Blood On The Dance Floor, Jesse J, Katy Perry, Glee(I don't care if you say that they're not a band, I love their covers), P!nk Ke$ha, Avril Lavigne, Taylor Swift, Maroon 5, Rihanna, Daughtry, Green Day, One Direction, and so many more that I can't think of off the top of my head. Yeah but mostly the first few now.

5. I've got a bit of an attitude. Some people might say that 'a bit' is something of an understatement. I say bitch please this isn't your monologue. Yeah I can be a bit of a bitch at times. My parents say that I'm a 'problem child' and that I've 'lost my cheery Fangirl self'. Well news flash guys, people change.

Anything else that I can think I'll just number it randomly along the way.

Anywhore, the bell has just rang and I'm headed to my locker to get all my stuff. I unlock my locker, put my books in my BVB bag, grab it, and head out to find my friends.

"Lindsay!" I hear someone call me. I turn around to see one of my friends, Brendan Muszinski, running towards me and his other friend, Peter Peterson(that really is his name. Parents must hate him), following behind. They're always with each other no matter what. They have the exact same schedule, except Brendan has Pre-Calculas for math and Peter has Algebra 2. But they have it the same hour though. Also, Brendan's in orchestra with me and Peter has an elective that hour. So it all works out.

"What do you two want?" I asked them smiling slightly. "I have to go meet up with the Tonns and Deaton for a project at my house."

"Miranda...needs you..in the auditorium." Brendan explained in between pants. "It's important. Like, MEGA important."

I didn't want to go meet up with the Tweedles so agreed and let them lead me to the auditorium.

Miranda was standing in the middle of the stage lightly strumming a guitar. She looked up at our entrance. "Did you forget again?"

Shit. "Oh right." I facepalmed. "Sorry. But you remember Im in a group with the Tonns and their wannabe." I walked up onto the stage with Peter and Brendan flanking me in case she hits me for being late again or making fun of the Tonns and Deaton again. That girl can can throw a punch. Seriously it hurts like a bitch on steroids. "You know how they are."

"Yes Lindsay I do. But that doesn't give you the right to make fun of them." She's the one that keeps me in check and the only person I can't mess with. Anyone else better watch out. "Remember you used to like Andrew and Evan. What happened to that anyways?"

"Ughh! Don't bring up me crushing on them." I cringed. "I honestly don't know what made me like Thing 1 and Thing 2."

"Call them by their names." Miranda told me. "You also used to be good friends with them. But that part was kinda their fault though. So what if they didn't like the new you."

"Yup. So are we gonna do this or talk about the douches that are my group in Drama?" I smirked and she started strumming the guitar.

All of us at down next to her. As I was about to start singing, someone interrupted. "Lindsay Orosz! C'mon we have a project to do and it's due Monday!"

"Yeah! You can scream lyrics by your emo bands later!"

"Right now we have to do this skit,"

"Or else we'll fail!"

My jaw clenched at every sentence they said. Peter and Brendan whispered, "Oh shit. Now they're gonna get it. Right when they stereotyped her."

I got up and turned towards the back f the auditorium where they were standing, giving them my best death glare. "Lindsay don't do anything that you'll regret." Miranda warned me.

"You think that because I dress like this and have me hair like this that all I do is scream out lyrics and listen to 'emo' bands?" My voice started to rise in volume. "Then boy are you wrong. I listen to all different kinds of music so don't you dare stereotype me!"

I grabbed my bag, said goodbye to Miranda, Peter, and Brendan and walked over to them. "Let's just get this over with. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we never have to speak with each other again." I walked out into the parking lot with them following me.

I don't turn 16 until the end of the month so Evan or Alex have to drive. They're twins. Tall, about 5'11", with brown 'flippy' hair, blue green eyes with specks of gold, and tannish skin. Then there's Andrew Deaton. He's about 5'10", with dark brown 'flippy' hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. All three are as annoying as they are attractive. Which is a lot. But you didn't hear the part about them being good looking from me.

Anywhore, the Evan drove with Andrew sitting shotgun and I was stuck in the back with Alex. I actually don't mind Alex. I was good friends with him ad he didn't really do anything bad to me like the twits in the front holding hands. Yeah Andrew and Evan are together. I saw it coming and called it first. Honestly I did. Shipped it hard too. I called it Avan.

Eventually we got to my house. I still don't know why we decided to do this at my house but we did. Maybe it was because I got grounded a lot and my parents wanted to 'keep an eye on me' all the time. They're really annoying.

As we walked inside and started upstairs to my room, my parents stopped us.

"Hold it right there, missy!" My father called. "We have some news for you."

"Tell your friends to go upstairs whisk we talk." My mother told me.

"They're not my friends, mother." I told her for why seems like the thousandth time. She's trying to get me to be friends with them again. And some some reason she thinks its my fault that I'm not friends with the Tweedles.

"Well you should be." My mother said as we walked into the other room. "They're very nice boys. Especially since two of them are together."

My parents have always been weird on the subject of gays, bis, and lesbians. It's like they're ok with it by they're at the same time not. "So what was this 'news' you need to tell me? I have to get to work with the lovebirds and Mr. Third Wheel up there ASAP. So lets get this show on the road."

"Lindsay, be nice to them!"

I rolled my eyes at them. "Just get on with it."

"Ok." My father started. "Lindsay. Your behaviour lately has been a bit extreme and worse than usual. We thought that all this was just a phase. We thought maybe you would start to grow out of it by the end of the year but it only seemed to get worse."

"Yeah what's your point?" I mumbled.

"There's also the fact that you're always making fun of Alex, Evan, and Andrew. And for no good reason." My mother added.

"I have plenty good reason." I mumbled again.

"There's no reason to be mean to people." My father told me.

"Tell that to them." They ignored me that time.

"Anyways, the fact that you're friends with the Montgomery Brothers. Why them?" My mother asked me. "Chris isn't AS bad as Mical, but Mical does drugs and is a whore."

"There's no proof of that." I quickly defended one of my best guy friends.

"And Chris is gay and Mical bi." My mother said. Told you they were weird about that.

"We've had enough of your attitude and of your friends." My father said to me. "Which is why you'll be going out to California," HOLD THE PHONE! "to live with cousin Chrissy for the summer."

My eyes widened to the size of baseballs. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Language, Lindsay!"

"You can't do that!" I screeched at them.

My father ignored my outburst. "You'll be leaving on Saturday." He said calmly.

I had to think of something. There was no way I was going to me them send me away like I was in need of rehab. "But, I'll miss finals."

"We talked it out with your teachers and the principal so you can take them the next few days." My dad told me.

"But what about my birthday?" This was actually important to me. "Would you make me miss something so important with my family?"

"We'll send you your presents." Mom told me. "Now go upstairs and tell your friends the news and that they have to leave."

I turned to go upstairs and paused. "Will I have to do the project with them?"

"When's it due?"

"Monday."

"No. You don't have to."

"Then I guess something good came out of this." I said as I walked up the stairs. I walked into my room to see Alex playing on his phone and Evan and Andrew flirting. "Guys get out. I'm no longer doing the project."

"What?! Why?!"

"I'm being sent to California on Saturday. Parents orders." I informed them on everything.

"That sucks." Alex said to me. He actually seemed sympathetic.

"Yeah. She gets to get out of it while we still have to." Andrew said.

That pissed me off. "Just get the fuck out Pale Face, Hippy, and Sideburns."

The lovebirds just glared at me as they walked out. Alex gave me a look that looked like sympathy and something else.

I walked over to the window and watched them drive off.

I hate my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lindsay's POV

It's the next day, Thursday. I'm taking my Pre-Calculus, AP Physics, and Spanish 3 final today. Tomorrow I'm taking my AP English and AP European History final. Ugh. But on the bright side, I don't have to do any work in the classes.

"Hey, Orosz!" Someone called. I turned around and saw Mical and Chris Montgomery. Two of my best friends. Chris is a year older than Mical and I, but he's still shorter than both of us. He's about 5'7" and Mical's 5'11.5". Yup, don't know how that happened. They're both tall with almost bleach blonde hair, but Mical's is wavier then Chris's. Chris has hazel eyes and Mical has green.

I ran over to them. "You guys are back!" I gave them a big hug.

"Yup!" Chris said. "And the Grand Canyon was great by the way."

I pulled away. "Good to know." We sat down on the bleachers by the football field. "Guys I have some news. Bad news."

"What is it?" Chris asked. If you haven't noticed already, Mical's kinda quiet.

"Apparently, my parents have had enough of my 'rebellious attitude'. So their solution is to send me to California for the summer." I told them. "And I'm leaving Saturday."

"What?!" Chris yelled. "That's…that's…just…-"

"A bunch of BULLSHIT!" Mical yelled.

Chris looked at his brother. "Exactly. You took the words right out of my mouth." He looked back at me. "This is so stupid. Why would sending you away be a good thing?"

"They think you guys are a bad influence." I said casually. "I don't see it. I mean, I make my own choices. I pick the music I want to listen to. You guys just introduced it to me. Same with my clothing style. I chose to wear it. But they won't listen."

"That's just fucked up." Mical said.

"That has got to be the most you've ever said in under 5 minutes." I said trying to lighten the mood. He glared at me then chuckled. Chris and I laughed with him. It was nice seeing him happy again. He used to be really depressed and cut to deal with things. But I helped him stop cutting and get over his depression. He and Chris were bullied because of their sexuality. Mical was bi and Chris gay. Mical always took it worse than his brother while Chris ran to get someone or to get away; under Mical's orders of course. There's no way that Chris would leave his brother on purpose. I guess Mical was thinking about suicide but wasn't sure because of his brother.

Then I met them and defended them against the bullies. I helped Mical and botta bing botta boom we're all Besties.

The bell rang for class. "Guys we should get to class." They nodded and we left. When we got inside we went our separate ways for first period. We don't really have any classes together. Chris is a year older then me and Mical and I'm in almost all advanced classes. Not that Mical's stupid it's just he's really quiet and not the best test taker. He's more of a hands on learner.

Anyways, I got to Pre-Calc and got my final to take from my teacher. I finished it by the end of the hour and then headed to AP European History. I didn't have to take the final today so I just studied for it in the back of the room where I sat next to Mical. Yes, this is the only advanced class he has. It's because he's great with projects but he wont admit that.

After that class I went to AP Physics, took my final, and orchestra after that. Orchestra is my favourite class because: 1. I love playing the cello 2. Brendan and Mical are in this class and 3. We're all like a big family. Everyone in 10th grade in this class (all high schoolers in orchestra are in one class) have been together since like 6th grade. It's the best.

Then lunch. At lunch I sit in a darkish corner of the cafeteria with Miranda, Brendan, Peter, Mical, and Chris. Miranda has other friends too but she chose to sit with me during lunch. Also, Peter and Brendan were quite popular before I 'changed'. But because they were such great friends to me, they gave that all up to support me. I love my friends. Lunch went by quickly with Miranda, Chris, and I bugging Peter and Brendan about how they would make a good couple. Mical was just smirking to himself. I knew he thought so, too. After lunch, I went to Spanish with Brendan, Miranda, and Peter. We all have Spanish together. But Evan and Alex are in this class. So it's a good and bad thing.

I went up to my teacher, Mrs. Harris, to get my final to take in the library that hour because everyone was reviewing for the final that they would be taking next week.

I finished and went to my last class AP English. I love this class. This has to be my second favourite class. First being orchestra of course. Miranda's in this class and I sit by her and all my classmates are great for the most part. Also, my teacher, Mrs. Lio is the best teacher in the 10th grade. She's awesome!

****TIME JUMP****FRIDAY END OF THE SCHOOL DAY****

School had just ended for the week and for the year for me. Mical was coming over today to help me pack. Miranda couldn't, Chris was piled with homework, so that left Mical.

So I was on my way to Mical's car when the three Tweedles showed up.

"Hey, Linz." Deaton said to me. "Heard you're leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah it's about time, too." His boyfriend, Tonn 1 said to me. "I thought that you would never leave."

"Yeah." Tonn 2 said to me. "The important thing is though guys, she's finally leaving."

"We don't need you around anymore." They all said in sync.

"Can you answer this one question for me?" I asked them and continued without pause. "Why are you guys so mean to me? Why did I ever do to you? I mean, I helped you two realize your feelings for each other. And I dated both of you. So you must've liked me at some point."

None of them answered. They looked surprised at my question. "You changed. Just because Andrew cheated on you." Alex said to me. "And you went off on him when he wouldn't spend time with you that day. What gives you the right to do that?"

"Plus you're kinda irritating now." Andrew said.

"And a bit of a bitch." Evan added.

I held back tears. "Thanks." My voice came out a little raspy. "At least now I know why you guys are such assholes to me." And I kept walking to Mical's car.

"Hey, what was that about?" He asked as we got in the car.

"Just a goodbye from The Golden Gays and Third Wheel." I answered him. "Nothing I couldn't handle." And we drove in silence after that, me still trying to hold back tears. Why did those things hurt me so much? I think I always knew how they felt, but I guess it's different hearing it for yourself. What's wrong with me?

We got to my house and immediately started packing my stuff. We were done in just over an hour. It was mostly silent packing. Mical doesn't talk much, if you haven't noticed already. Chris jokes that me and Mical have a 'psychic bond' and can communicate telepathically. It's not true, we just know each other well. I helped him when he was in a very dark place. I taught him not to depend on bad things like drugs to make you feel good. I told him to depend on good things. I also told him not to bottle things up, but he doesn't have to talk if he doesn't want to. I know it's confusing but it worked. He'd probably be lost without me.

"Lindsay?" Mical called from the living room.

"Yeah?" I answered.

He walked into the kitchen where I was making a snack. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." This must be serious if he's asking that.

"Don't get mad." I was worried now. "Did you even try to convince your parents to let you stay?"

I snapped my head up, shocked that he would ask that question. "Of course I did. But you know how they are. Once they set their minds to something, they're not backing down."

"But isn't that how you are though?" Mical asked. "'I'm not gonna back down no matter what. I'll fight for what I want. Deal with it bitch' attitude."

"That's still me!" My voice rose in volume. I was seriously getting offended right now. I may have slight anger issues.

"Oh really?" Mical said. "Cause it doesn't seem like it! If you are still that then you wouldn't be leaving. We wouldn't be packing all your shit so you could leave to California tomorrow!"

I stood up for emphasis. "You think I didn't fucking fight to stay here?!"

"No." He stood up and looked down at me. "I KNOW that you didn't fight."

"You don't know shit about me or what happened that day!" I yelled at him. I was fucking angry right now.

"Obviously something happened!" Mical screamed. "Cause you're fucking being sent to LA for the summer!"

"You know what Mical?" I started playing dirty now. "You're just fucking jealous that I get to go to California for the summer without you!"

"Oh please!" Mical yelled. "Like I would wanna go anywhere with a self-centered bitch like you!"

"Yeah!" I screeched. "Well this 'self-centered bitch' was the one that helped your depressed and suicidal fag ass!"

"It was mostly Chris that helped!" He protested. "You were just THERE! I could've found my way without you there, taking up space." He kept on screaming at me. "You're also a big whore! You dated Andrew and Evan within only a couple weeks of breaking up with the other! You're a fucking slut!"

"Get the FUCK! OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE!" I screeched at him. "NOW, YOU FUCKING EMO FAGGOT!"

"GLADLY, BITCH!" He grabbed his keys and ran out, slamming the door on his way.

**SATURDAY AT THE AIRPORT**

I was at the airport saying my goodbyes. Mical of course wasn't here. He told Chris what happened yesterday and twisted it to make him seem like the victim. So Chris wasn't here of talking to me. That left Miranda, Brendan, Peter, my parents, and my little sister, Maddy. She's 11, 12 in a little over a month.

"Don't let anyone replace us, Lou." Miranda told me, as we hugged, trying to hold back tears. Both of us.

"No one could ever replace you guys." I reassured her. I pulled away from the hug. "You guys are the only ones that actually GET me." I looked over at Peter and Brendan. "Don't think you guys are getting out if hugging me goodbye." I smiled, holding out my arms.

Brendan ran forward, almost knocking me down. "Wouldn't ever dream of it." He whispered into my ear, sniffing a bit. "What if I need relationship advice?"

He has a crush on Peter. I chuckled a bit. "Miranda's advice is just as good as mine." I pulled away and motioned for Peter. He fake groaned and slowly walked forward to my open arms. I nearly crushed him in a hug. And he to I. I heard him sniff quietly. "Just keep working at him and you'll have him eventually. Just go for it. 15 seconds of-"

"Pure, reckless courage." He finished for me. "I know." He pulled away.

"Even if he does like you," Peter also likes Brendan. I've been helping them both without revealing that the other likes them. "he's not gonna make the first move. YOU have to."

"12:00 FLIGHT TO LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA LEAVING IN 15 MINUTES."

"That's me." I sniffed and wiped away some tears. I grabbed my carryon, my luggage was all set. There was one more group hug and then I left to board the plane.

I was in first class and had the window seat. There was only one more seat in my row. The girl that sat next to me had pitch black hair, chocolate brown eyes with eyeliner and a little dark eyeshadow around them that made the pop. She was wearing black, ripped, skinny jeans and a band T-shirt. I couldn't see who the band was because she had a black vest on over it.

The flight attendant just said to fasten our seat-belts because we were about to lift off. So I grabbed my iPod, blared Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides, and started to read on my iPod.

About a minute into the song, the girl next to me tapped my shoulder. I looked at her and pulled out one of my earbuds. "Is that Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides that you're listening to?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "You a fan?"

She smiled and pulled open her vest revealing a BVB T-shirt. "A huge fan. I'm guessing you are, too."

"No, I'm just like listening to music I hate." I gave her my 'duh' look. "Course I am."

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Lindsay Orosz." I answered. "You?"

"Evangeline Grey." She answered. "But please call me Ev or Evan."

I smiled at her. "Sure, Ev." This was gonna a better flight than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lindsay's POV

The flight was great. The attendants were nice, the food was pretty good-for airplane food-also Ev and I talked about nothing and everything for the whole flight. Except fit the part where we both took naps sometime in the middle. We talked about what other music we liked. Her top three favorite artists are Black Veil Brides, Sleeping With Sirens, and Blood On The Dance Floor. When our plane landed we went to baggage claim together and waited together for each others rides.

Hers came first. She was visiting her older sister, Ivy, for the summer. We exchanged numbers so we could keep in touch or needed a friend to talk to. I had to wait another 15-20 minutes for cousin Chrissy to get to LAX. It was just me and my thoughts. And that's not a good thing. At least it was nice out. It was cooler than it was supposed to be in LA at this time of year. Not that I'm complaining. I'm not exactly the biggest fan of extreme temperatures.

I saw a car pull up in front of me with cousin Chrissy driving. "Hey, Linz!" She got out to help me with my luggage. She put it in the trunk of her car and I took my carryon with me in the front. "How was the flight?" She asked me as we were driving along.

"It was nice." I answered. I'm not the best around people I don't know that well. I bet your thinking I'm a hypocrite because of Ev. That was just a coincidence. I've only ever met Chrissy about three or four times in my life. That's not a lot. Plus it also helps to have something to break the ice. With Ev it was BVB. With Chrissy…there's not much.

We turned down a street into a little more expensive part of the city. It's a little more suburban but with huge each houses. Not all on the beach, but quite a few.

"So, do you like listening to music?" She asked me. I nodded. "Who are your top five favourite artists?" She must be determined to get an answer that was more than one syllable out of me.

I sighed and sat up. "I like Black Veil Brides, Sleeping With Sirens, Evanescence, Blood On The Dance Floor," she kept nodding at each one as if she was waiting, or hoping, for me to say a certain thing, "and R5." She grinned slightly. That's what she was waiting for me to say. "Those are only my top five. Not in order though. I like music. It's like the only thing that speaks to me." I looked out the windshield as we were slowing down outside of a house where a lady was just getting out of her car.

"Hey, Stormie!" Chrissy greeted the woman, Stormie.

"Hi, Chrissy!" She walked up to the window on Chrissy's side. She saw me inside. "So this must be Lindsay?"

"Yup." Chrissy answered. "Just picked her up from the airport." Stormie smiled at me. "Speaking of airport, when are the kids coming home?"

"Later tonight." Stormie answered. "But it'll be pretty late. Maybe we could all come over and have dinner together at your house?" Chrissy nodded, smiling. Great. Company tomorrow. "Great! Well I gotta go. I just went grocery shopping." Stormie said, leaving.

"Bye!" Chrissy said as we drove away. "That, Lindsay, is my best friend, Stormie. With me living alone, her and her family sometimes come over or invite me over for dinner." She looked over at me, smiling. "You'll like her kids. They're all older than you though. So they'll be coming over tomorrow for dinner. Hopefully you'll make some friends here."

"Great." I said as we pulled up to her house. "New people to judge me for what I look like." I got out to get my stuff.

"Now hold on just a minute!" Chrissy got out of the car and walked to where I was getting my luggage out of the trunk. She crossed her arms. "You can bitch to your parents and your classmates all you want, I get that they've done things you don't like. But I'm trying to get to know you. So please try and let me in." She grabbed one of my bags and I grabbed the other and followed her inside.

Her house was huge. Well it was huge for one person. Most of the far wall was all glass, allowing a great view of the ocean and cliffs. It was amazing. The living room had very warm and bright colours. I that made any sense. The fireplace was all stone up to the ceiling ad past. She showed me to my room upstairs.

There was a double bed with an ivory bed spread, it was all panelled with wood except for the wall and corner that was all glass. The glass wall had two doors that opened out to a balcony with a view of the ocean and cliffs. The closet was big enough to hold all my junk and then some. Not to mention there was also a couch and desk in here. There was an attached bathroom with a big jacuzzi tub and standup shower with glass that was almost see through. I didn't mind that. I usually steam up the bathroom anyways. There was a huge window that faced the ocean in there too.

I turned to face Chrissy. "This is amazing. How did you afford all this?" She just shrugged. "Thanks for letting me stay here. The view is incredible."

"Yeah." She grinned at me. "There's tunnels all throughout those cliffs and rocks. If you ever need to get away quickly, there's a ladder just outside the balcony you can climb down. It's slightly hidden by the ivy. You can go explore the tunnels whenever you want, just don't get lost."

"Thanks." I gave her a small smile. "I think I might go explore a bit when I'm done unpacking."

"Ok. Have fun." She told me and turned to leave. "I'm gonna start making dinner in about 45 minutes. It'll take about 30 to cook. So be back before 7." Then she left.

I unpacked all my crap and climbed down the ladder. Chrissy was right. It was hidden. But it didn't just lead down to the ground, it led to the roof, too. I'll go up there sometime tomorrow.

When I got to the ground I started walking to the cliffs where there was a slightly hidden path to the beach. When I got down, I looked around for an entrance to the tunnels somewhere along the cliffs. Eventually I found one and wandered inside. It wasn't as dark as I thought it would be.

After a while of wandering, I found a cave of some sorts. There was a pool in it and a hole in the wall of rock that let me see the whole beach. But I don't think they could see me. This place was absolutely fantastic.

After a while, I went back to the house. I had dinner and went to bed. It was a long day. And there's jet lag too. I tried to stay up so I could shift faster but I couldn't. I fell asleep immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lindsay's POV

It was now 2:00 in the afternoon on Sunday. It's my first official day in California and I'm border than a whore on her period. That's never good.

I decided I might a well go on a walk to see if you could see that little cave from the beach. I grabbed my iPod and climbed down the ladder and went to the beach. I put on some SWS and walked up and down the beach. I got a few strange looks from people about my hair. It was braided today. The top mostly blonde and getting mixed with black more and more as it went down. I didn't care what they thought though. It was unusually cooler today. It was only like 79 degrees out. It was really nice. I hate it when it's really hot out. But it was still early, so it'll get Warner as the day goes on.

I must've walked up and down the beach like a hundred times and I couldn't find the cave. Awesome, it was hidden from the people on the beach.

I went to a part of the beach that didn't have as many people around and climbed up one of the rocks and sat down at the top. I looked out at the water and the horizon. It was beautiful. I took out my phone and took a picture of it and sent it to Brendan and Miranda. Chris still isn't talking to me and Peter doesn't get the whole "nature is beautiful thing". Brendan is definitely the better half of Prendan. That's the ship name Miranda and I gave them. I smiled, remembering the times we teased them about it.

I got bored sitting there and my iPod was gonna die soon, so I got up and went back to the house. I put my dock on the balcony, plugged my iPod in, put on a BVB, SWS, PGP(Pop Goes Punk), BOTDF, and Evanescence playlist and put it on shuffle. I blasted it and went up to the roof with my laptop.

By now it was about 6:05pm. I still had time to Skype Miranda. I called her and she answered.

"Hey!" I greeted her.

"It's about time you called!" She scolded me. "I've been waiting all day for news! And it's 9:07 right now." Right. Time difference.

"Sorry I made you wait. I kinda forgot about the time difference thing." I apologised. "It's only 6:09 here. And I've had a lot on my mind."

"What happened this time?" She asked. "Or is it still about Chris and Mical?"

"No, it's new." I told her about Stormie and how we're having company today. "Yeah and you know I'm not good with people."

"Lindsay, behave." She told me as if she were my mother.

I chuckled. "You're a better mother to me than my own. And I'll try." I smiled at her.

"What are you listening to?" She asked me.

Right. I had heavy metal rock music on full blast. "Punk Goes Pop cover of Call Me Maybe." I grabbed the remote to my dock and turned it down a little bit.

"Oh." She said. "Now tell me everything that's happened so far." And that's what I did. When I was in the middle of talking, someone knocked on my bedroom door and yelled something. I grabbed the remote and turned down my music just as Chrissy walked out onto the balcony. She looked up at where I was.

"I've been yelling for a long time now," she informed me. "Stormie and her kids are here. Their dad couldn't make it. He's sick. I'd like it if you could come down soon." And then she walked away.

I groaned. "I don't wanna gooo!" I whined to Miranda.

"You should though, Lou." Miranda told me. "How bad could it be?" I gave her my look and pointed to my head that had black hair underneath my blonde and black eyeliner and eyeshadow around my eyes. "They might not be closed-minded douche-bags." I groaned and fell backwards onto the roof. "Just go! You can bring me with you. Plus there could be cute boys."

We both knew that she had me at that one. I groaned and climbed down the roof with my laptop and turned off my dock. "You owe me for this. You better get me a good b-day present." I told the brunette in my computer as I was walking down the hall towards the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, I will." She loosely promised.

"I'm not kidding, though." I said as I walked towards the kitchen and dining room. "You owe me big…time…" I cut off when I saw all the members of R5 bustling around the kitchen. And I mean ALL of them. That means Ratliff and Ryland, too. Rydel and Riker were helping Stormie and Chrissy with dinner. Ross and Ryland were playing something on their phones. And Ratliff and Rocky were talking and laughing.

I was just standing there gawking with Miranda giving me a strange look. "Lindsay?" She called to me. "What's going on!" That snapped me out of my daze enough to close my mouth, compose myself a bit and turn the laptop around so she could see what I'm seeing right now. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed.

Miranda's little outburst got Rocky's attention. "Hey! There she is!"

"Ms. America!" Ratliff joined in.

They all looked at me weirdly. I could see them judging me though. Except Rydel. At least someone's open minded. Instead I just put on my 'bitch please, no one tells me what to do. I ain a scared' look.

I think Miranda was still in a bit of shock so I turned her around. She started mouthing words to me. "Don't be a bitch."

I rolled my eyes at her and mouthed back, "Too late." I looked back up at everyone with Miranda still facing me. "So...now what? I came down here so it better be good." They still looked at me as if I was gonna start screaming and fangirling. "No, I'm not gonna start screaming or anything. I'm not what you would call a 'fangirl' anymore. And I'm not gonna tell you why either. Just deal with it." I looked at all of them raising my eyebrows a bit. "So are you all just gonna sit there or you gonna say something?" I asked sassily.

"No need to be a bitch about it." Riker said to me. That's when Stormie hit her eldest son over the head with a spoon. He let a very girly squeak.

"You scream like a girl." I smirked.

"You probably do, too." Riker, very poorly may I add, tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, but I am a girl." I shot back, not missing a beat. "What's your excuse." My voice got its sassy, bitchy tone to it. He was just silent. I eyed Ross that was still playing on his phone. Miranda was about to say something to try and stop me, but it was too late. "Ross, did anyone tell you it's rude to play on your phone when there's company?"

His head shot up. "What?" He asked, confused and not hearing a word I just said.

"Is all that bleach you use to dye your hair affecting your brain?" I gave him my signature bitch smirk. He just looked down.

"Lindsay, this isn't necessary." Miranda said to me from my laptop. I gave her a grin that said it was completely necessary.

I looked back up at everyone and rose my eyebrows in an innocent way that said 'what did I do?'. When no one said anything I turned to walk away, but then someone spoke up. "Why are you such a bitch?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Ratliff, don't." Ross tried to stop him.

"No Ross, I won't." Ratliff said stubbornly. "Lindsay, why are you acting like such a sassy bitch?" I was still facing the stairs and was speechless. No one ever really stands up to me like that. He kept going when he saw that I wasn't going to say anything. "What did we do to you that made us deserve this type of treatment? Chrissy said you were a fan of our music, so why treat someone you like so terribly?" My eyes pricked a little bit. I fought back the tears.

"I didn't wanna come here in the first place." I defended myself while still facing the stairs. "Why should I be pleasant?"

"So that you could at least enjoy your stay." Riker spoke that time.

I could feel their stares boring into my back. Judging me for my impulses that I have no control over. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer so I ran upstairs to my room. I collapsed on my bed with my head on my arms, the tears running down my face.

"Are you crying?" I heard Miranda ask from my laptop. Fuck. I forgot she was still there.

I turned my head towards her. "Yeah." I told her. "It's probably really late back home, you should get to sleep, you have your Physics final tomorrow. You're gonna need some sleep." I didn't want her I leave but I didn't want anyone to see me cry in sadness for the first time in months. I'm not a cryer.

"Ok. Feel better." And she hung up.

I cried for a couple more minutes when I realized that Chrissy would probably come up here and make me apologize even though I didn't really do anything wrong. Seriously. I've got terrible ADD. I've got meds for it but its still terrible. It also makes me really impulsive. I do things without thinking. So it's not really my fault. So I figured I should get out of here before she comes looking for me. I got up, grabbed my iPod and phone and climbed down and ran off to the tunnels.

When I got to the little cave, I sat down and started waiting for the sun to set.

After a few minutes, the Skype on my iPod started ringing. I answered and saw Brendan on the other end. "I can't sleep." He stated.

I chuckled. "What do you want me to do about it?" I asked him grinning. I already knew what he was going to say. One time, he came to school dead tired and told me that he couldn't sleep at all that night. So I told him that if ever he couldn't sleep again, he could call me up on Skype or something and I'd sing him to sleep. And that's what I gotta do right now.

"Can you sing to me?" He asked trying to be cute. Ok, I'll admit it, I think Brendan's cute. But I wouldn't date him though. I'll leave that to Peter.

I grinned and nodded. I opened my mouth and started to sing.

Ratliff's POV (BACK WHEN LINDSAY RAN OUT OF THE ROOM)

Thank god that bitch left. But she looked like she was gonna start crying.

"She's probably up there crying." Chrissy stated. I guess I wasn't the only one thinking that. "Ratliff you should go and apologize."

I whipped my head around to face her. "Heck no! She deserved what she got!" I defended. "She was being bitchy, so why should I say sorry?!"

"It's what she does!" Chrissy defended her. "Lindsay is very impulsive. She does things without thinking and that outburst was a perfect example of that. She can also kinda sense when she's being judged or something and she sensed it with you guys so she stopped thinking. It's not her fault, she was born that way." Chrissy explained. Wow, Lindsay is one messed up girl. But now that I know why she's kinda messed up I feel bad.

"Chances are, Lindsay has locked the door and won't open it to Ratliff." Rydel informed us. "Chrissy should probably go with you to make sure she opens the door."

"That's actually a good idea." Chrissy said. "C'mon, let's go." She started for the stairs and I followed after her.

Chrissy knocked on the door and tried the knob. The door opened to Lindsay's room. Woah. It's better than Rydel's room in here. She has the best room out of all of R5. Even though I don't live with the Lynchs, I still spend almost all of my time there. I turned to Chrissy. "Where could she have gone? The sun's gonna set soon."

"She went to the tunnels." Chrissy told me. She turned and faced me. "You know your way around those tunnels better than any of us. Can you go find her?" I nodded, climbed down the ladder outside the balcony and ran to the tunnels.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

I was coming up on the small cave that was in here when I heard a faint sound. It sounded like singing. It was beautiful. I quietly peaked my head around the corner and saw Lindsay singing to something on her iPod.

_"Yeah oh!_

_"Why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah yeah-yeah yeah-yeah yeah-yeah yeah-yeah yeeeeaaaahhhhh_

_"It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with yoooouuuu_

_I'm with yooouuuuu_

_"Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with yooouuuu_

_I'm with yooouuuu_

_"Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

_Oh I'm with you_

_"I'm with you" _

She finished the song smiling at something on the screen of her iPod. She pressed something and turned it off.

"I know you're there. Just come on out." She said. I walked out. She looked at me, waiting, lips pursed slightly.

I cleared my throat. "You have a beautiful voice."

She frowned. "If you're trying to make up for earlier, it's not working." She faced the opening that showed the sun getting close to setting. It would set in about 20-25 minutes.

"I'm not trying to make up for earlier." I sat down next to her. "I was out of line and I'm sorry." She still wouldn't look at me. "I mean it though, you do have a beautiful voice." She was silent, just staring out at the horizon. "So, why were you singing to your iPo-"

"The sky's beautiful at this time of day." She cut me off and turned to face me with a slightly more cheerful expression on her face. "Isn't it?"

I looked out towards the sky. It truly was gorgeous. "Yeah." I said in awe. "It really is."

"I was singing my friend to sleep." Lindsay said. She saw that I was confused. "I was on Skype with my friend, Brendan, and he couldn't sleep. So he called and asked and me, being the great friend I am, agreed."

"Oh. That explains a lot then."

"Yeah, I guess so." She mumbled, looking down. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch." My stomach grumbled. She laughed at me. Then hers grumbled too.

"I'm not ashamed of myself." She said, proudly. "I know I'm not perfect and that I'm very hungry." She got up. "C'mon. I'm starving. Lets go and see if they ate all the food yet." She held out her hand and I grabbed it, hauling myself up.

Together we walked back to the house. We walked in the front door and into the kitchen and dining room where everyone was eating. They all looked up at our entrance.

"Hey!" Ryland spoke. "You found the wicked witch."

Lindsay's POV

"Hey!" Ryland spoke. "You found the wicked witch."

"Shut up, Ry!" Ratliff defended me. "She's not that bad. Plus you heard what Chrissy said about her. It's not Lindsay's fault." Wait Chrissy talked about me? That ain't right.

"Still doesn't give her the right to be a bitch." Ryland mumbled, looking at his food.

Ratliff was about to speak again but I interrupted him. "Has anyone ever told you not to judge people before you get to know them?" He looked shocked that I spoke. I rose my eyebrows, waiting for an answer. "Well?" He didn't answer. I looked at Stormie. My expression softened.

"Yes, I've told him that." She answered for Ryland. "I've told them all that, but it seems that only Rydel listened. And Ratliff's not my child."

I turned to everyone. "You yell at me for being mean and judging, yet you've done the same thing and accuse me of it." I shook my head slowly. "That's such a shame. And to think I looked up to you guys. Turns out I was wrong to do so." And with that I turned on my heal and walked away to my room. They just stared at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lindsay's POV

I've been in California for exactly four days now and I've got precisely...0 friends. Except for Evangeline. But I haven't talked to her since I got here.

I'm currently sitting on the cliffs overlooking the beach wearing my dark blue shorts, a sky blue U-neck top and my white plaited leather sandals. From up here I can see the Lynchs and Ratliff playing around. I wanna play. :( Oh well. I'm extremely bored right not and I have no one to talk to. My friends back home are in class right now taking their Spanish final and Mical and Chris still aren't talking to me. So I can't text them. Ugh! I fell backwards laying down on the rock, looking up at the sky. I got my iPod out and turned on an instrumental of one of my favorite songs: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne. It's kinda the song that describes my life now. Once it was time, I sang along to it.

Ratliff's POV

I could very faintly hear singing coming from somewhere along the cliffs. Just barely though because my dear friends were being weird and noisy.

"Guys!" They looked over at me. "Shhh! I'm trying to listen to something." I listened closer and the Lynchs looked at me like I had a mental disorder. That's when I could hear it, but way clearer. "That. Do you guys hear it?" The guys started laughing at me, but Rydel shushed them and listened too.

"I hear it, too." She said in awe. "It's beautiful."

The boys broke out in laughter. "You guys are crazy!" Ryland exclaimed.

"Just shut up and listen!" I told them. They did, but it was too late. The singing was gone. Then it started up again. "I'm gonna go see where that's coming from."

"K, be careful. Those are some high cliffs." Rocky warned me, giving me a smile. I returned it and started toward the cliffs.

As I climbed higher and higher, the singing got clearer and clearer. Also, more than once it stopped and started over. Like a song on repeat. At least it was a pretty song. When I got to the top, I saw Lindsay about 100 feet away from me finishing up the song. Her back was facing me and she was looking out at the water. I reached her just as the song ended.

I was just about to say something when she did. "Fancy seeing you here." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I actually live in Los Angeles." I said to her.

"Never said you didn't." She chuckled a bit and looked over her shoulder at me. "You can come sit down if you'd like. The views amazing." She looked back out at the water. I went and sat down next to her. "I bet you're wondering why I'm up here alone, singing to myself."

"Yeah, kinda." That was half of it. "I'm also wondering how you could be so nice to me now after how the others and I treated you."

"Two very good questions." She took a deep breath. "Well, to answer the first. I'm up here because I wanted to be alone. Also, singing helps calm the nerves. It's also a way that I can…express myself without…worrying about the fact that my ADD'll get in the way." She paused, grinning to herself. "Now, the second one. The reason why I'm being nice to you." She looked me in the eye. "You apologized when the others didn't. You went to the caves when it was starting to get dark AND you defended me against your best friends. That's a hard thing to do. Trust me I've done it." She looked back out towards the ocean.

"Wow. Are you always so forgiving?" I asked.

She burst out laughing uncontrollably, falling backwards onto the cliffs. "Oh hell no! Not even close!" She said when she was done. She sat back up. "Seriously, ask anyone back at my home town. They'll all tell you the same thing. I am NOT so easily forgiving." She looked at me again. "But I figured that..if I wanted to be..at least a little happy here, I might as well try and be nice."

"Good to know." I gave her a smile.

She turned to face me full on. "You know some stuff about me, now you can return the favor."

"What do you wanna know?" I asked and she just launched into questions.

Lindsay's POV

Ratliff and I have been sitting up here for hours just talking about ourselves and everything and nothing. We stopped at one point to 'make fun' of the Lynchs that were playing in the water down below. At one point Ross noticed us up here and waved. We waved back. He gave me a confused look and kept playing.

"They're my best friends." Ratliff said out of the blue. "I know they don't seem that nice at first, but they're really great people once you get to know them. You'd probably get along great with Rydel. And Ross and Rocky. You and Riker are alike in quite a few ways so I think you two would bicker a lot like a couple." I gave him a look of horror and anger at that. "Or brother and sister."

"Nice save." I told him sarcastically, grinning.

"Haha, whatever. It's true though." He continued. "Then there's Ryland. He's the youngest out of all of us. So he thinks that he has to act older or something in order to be accepted." I got what he was thinking. Ryland that is. "I think he should just be himself. He shouldn't have to act like someone he's not."

I cut Ratliff off right there. "Stop right there. Just stop." He did. "Now imagine yourself in Ryland's place. As the youngest and the only one not fully part of the band. How would you act?"

He looked down and murmured, "I'd act the same."

"Exactly." I told the boy in front of me. "Sure, what he's doing isn't right but it's his choice. Let him do what he wants. Now next topic." I grinned.

"Well if you're that desperate for a new topic." He got up. "C'mon. Lets go show them how awesome you are." He held out his hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"If I get yelled at I'm blaming you." I told him as we walked down the cliffs I the beach.

"I can live with that." Ratliff said, smiling. I rolled my eyes. He laughed loudly. His loud laughter caught the attention of Rocky who ran over to us, hair soaking wet.

"Hey man, you missed all the fun!" Rocky said to Ratliff, shaking his wet hair on him. Ratliff cringed away.

"Oh well." Ratliff said back. "It wasn't that bad. Lindsay's actually not that bad."

"Well obviously." Rocky said. "In order for YOU to stay up there all day with her, she has to be interesting." He turned to me. "Sorry about my brothers and everything. They're usually not like that."

"I understand." I reassured him. "Ratliff explained everything. But I'd like for them to apologize though."

"Oh, I'm sure that can be arranged." Rocky said as the rest of the bunch came running up.

"What can be arranged?" Riker asked, noticing me. "Her plane ride home?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Bastard."

"Bitch." He shot back smirking.

I gave a short sarcastic laugh. "Wow. That would be a good one if I wasn't called that almost everyday back home." His smirk dropped.

"So what could be arranged?" Ross changed the subject.

"You guys apologizing to Lindsay for being prejudiced to her." Rocky answered.

"Oh yeah, of course." Ross said. "Lindsay. I'm sorry even though I didn't really do anything. But I did sit there and do nothing which is just as bad thing as being judging and-"

"Okay, you can stop now." I cut him off.

Ross gave a relieved sigh. "Thank god cause I was running out of stuff to say."

"I could tell." I gave him a grin. He looked down. "Aww don't be shy." I teased him and he blushed. Rocky teased him about it. I looked at Riker. "Are you going to apologize? Or are you not yet ready to swallow your 'man-pride'?" That got a chuckle out of the others. Riker just rolled his eyes.

"No I will not apologize for just reacting to and defending myself against your actions." Riker plainly stated.

"So you want me to apologize first then?" He nodded slowly. "All ya had to do was say so." I took a deep breath. I'd have to do this carefully so I don't be a bitch again. "Riker Lynch, I am very sorry for the way I acted towards you and your family yesterday evening. It was out of hand and I had no right to do so." I know, I'm laying it on thick, but hey, I need to get something out of this. "I hope you forgive me at the soonest of your ability. I know it may not be easy, I know the feeling of someone offending your family. It has happened to me countless times. More than I care to remember actually. They were my best friends though, but I love them as if they were my own kin." When I finished, everyone was silent. Probably in awe of my small speech.

Ratliff leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I think you laid it on a bit thick." I stifled a giggle. It was funny that he was thinking the same thing I was.

I looked at Riker, wanting some sort of response. "Well, are you gonna say anything?" I was getting irritated with his lack of words at the moment, that being none.

"Like Ratliff said, you laid it on a bit thick." Riker started. "So, that usually means that you don't mean half of what you say."

"Who are you to judge on whether or not I meant it?!" I asked him, outraged. Yeah…I've got slight anger issues.

"It's my opinion and I have a right to it." Riker said calmly. WTF?

So I decided to get sassy with him. "Does it also give you the right to be a dickhead?"

His eyes widened then narrowed. "Why are you always a bitch?"

"Why are you always a dick?" I asked in the same tone, trying not to smirk. It would ruin the whole act.

"I asked first." He told me.

"What about the whole 'ladies first' thing?" I shot back.

"Then why haven't you answered yet?" He smirked.

"I was going by the rule that the lady should get her question answered first, but if we're going by that logic then you should get yours answered first." I shot at him without missing a beat. He just stood there, not saying a word. We all knew that I won but I knew that he was going to try one last time.

"Bitch." And there's that last shot.

I let out a short sarcastic laugh. "Wow. Your creativity never ceases to amaze me." I smirked at him. "Note the sarcasm."

"I know." He said, finally getting irritated.

"Just checking in case all that bleach is finally affecting your brain power." I shot at him. Riker looked really pissed off. He looked cute when he was pissed. What?! No! You are not allowed to think those things! Anyways, he just stood there trying not to explode. He did look really cute thou-no Lindsay! Bad! "Are you gonna say anything else?" He just stayed silent. "Guess not." I turned away to go back up to the cliffs with Ratliff and Rocky following behind.

"You're just a scared bitch, ya know." Riker suddenly yelled at me. "You hide behind your attitude and bitchy comebacks. Why don't you just be yourself, oh wait, your a scared, emo **bitch**."

That's when I lost it. I whipped around and started screaming at him. "You don't know a fucking thing about me Riker Lynch! You don't know what the fuck I've been through in my life! The reasons why I am the way I am is none of your fucking. Business! So just shut. The fuck. Up! And get your head out of your ass for 5 fucking minutes and think what it would be like to be someone that can't be who they really are because they're afraid that their friends will hate them and be sacred or turn them in!" I stopped right there, panting from my rant. I almost told them all my secret. I couldn't risk that. Rydel was about to ask what I meant when I turned on my heal and ran away from there like a bat out a hell. All the way down the beach to the tunnels, past the cave and kept going until I couldn't go anymore. When I stopped, I collapsed, not having a clue of where I was.

I curled up in a ball. If they found out what I was, I'd probably lose my only friends here. Also, I'd have to leave them because they'd be at risk for someone using them to get to me. I wrapped my arms tighter around my knees and let out what I've been holding in for months now. Tears. I flat out bawled with one thought in mind.

_'If they knew, if anyone knew, they'd be in danger. That's why I can't tell anyone. No matter what. But why did it hurt __**so**__**much**__ to hold it in?' _

That last thought made me cry harder.

Ratliff's POV

What the heck did she mean by all of that? I'm gonna find out. If its the last thing I do. Cause she's my friend, and that's what friends do for each other.

"Where do you think she went?" Rydel asked.

"Ratliff, you know her the best." Ross turned to me. "Do you have any idea?"

"She probably went to the tunnels." I answered. "But she was running pretty fast. So I don't think she stopped at the cave. She could be anywhere in those rocks."

"Chrissy's gonna kill us." Rocky said, rubbing his neck. He looks so cute when he goes that. Wait, what am I thinking?! I'm not gay and I don't like Rocky that way! "Also, all that stuff she said, what the heck did she mean?"

We're all thinking that, Rocky. And none of us have any clue what the answer could be.


End file.
